The Killer
by SoEasilyObsessed
Summary: Not everyone has the same opinion about Katniss


I was in the mountain during the avalanche. There was a rumbling that shook me to my core. The lights went and we were all engulfed in darkness.

Sheer panic took over and we began to understand the severity of what must have happened: The rebels must have created this avalanche to cut off supplies to The Capitol. They've trapped us all in here to die.

Another earth shaking rumble tore through the mountain and the panicked crowd screeched in terror, fearing that they would die in there at the rebel's hand.

The workers inside of the mountain knew that we had a chance of getting out through the train tunnel, but there was only one working and accessible train. The workers decided to put all of the women, children, injured or unstable on the train first and then we would send back the train to help them get out. There were also a few armed men on board who could help us fight whatever lies outside the train exit.

I am classified as mentally unstable, so I was put on the first train. After my daughter died over a year ago, I tried unsuccessfully to take my own life. I am originally from District 1 but after my suicide attempt the people around me thought I was a danger to myself and to everyone around me, so they transferred me to the mountain in District 2. Here I could be kept under constant watch so that I won't have another incident. They don't understand though, no one does. They all think I'm crazy but they don't know. They haven't felt the pain that I have. They haven't had to live without the only person you love. Her distorted unloving face clouds all of my nightmares, staring at me, begging me to protect her. The nightmares are almost like an illusion brought on by the very venom that caused my daughter's demise.

As the train began to move there was a flicker of electricity, this caused the computer to short circuit and burst into flames. The crowd tried to flee but I knew they had nowhere to go. This mountain will become their tomb.

The end of the train caught on fire as we pulled away from the doomed crowd. I knew this fire was bound to kill more people. The people behind us, too, were beginning to turn into human torches; their burning bodies were the last image I had of the center of the mountain. I escaped the hospital when I heard the first rumble but when I had left I, and probably many other parts of the mountain, collapsed, killing all of the people beneath it. I knew some of the workers in the mountain would die when the air ran out. Others would starve eventually, when no food was delivered and no escape could be found. The rebels and their avalanche are killing too many people.

At least I have a chance, not that I want it. I'd rather stay behind and die, than I'd finally be able to see my child again.

Smoke soon began to pour into the car. I breathed in and immediately my lungs seized and coughed, trying desperately to expel the unfamiliar fumes. I see a light drawing near; we've almost reached the end of the tunnel. Despite how fast the light is coming, though, the flames are coming approaching as well. I see a man nearby screaming and pounding on the door, begging to be let out, but the doors will only open when we reach our stop. Many around me are sobbing uncontrollably, as though their tears will create a river to quench the flames. I just stand and stare. I am unsure of how to react.

Suddenly the car is engulfed in a harsh, mid-morning light. We all rush to the doors, shoving each other to get out first. I am there as well, because although I may want to die, I do not want to end like this. In my hurry I notice a man passed out on the floor. He has a gun in his belt. I bend down and take it from him, it will probably be useful later.

I get off the horrid train just seconds before our car is set ablaze. I'm in the District 2 square now, which is currently ringed by rebel soldiers. No one is fighting yet. I don't understand why until I hear her voice. I recognize it instantly. It's Katniss Everdeen. The girl who was on fire. The star-crossed lover. The face of the rebellion. The mockingjay.

The girl who was responsible for disrupting the peace, for taking many live both in the mountain and in the arena, for killing my daughter.

Cold hatred courses through my veins and I realize that this girl standing only ten yards in front of me really is the killer. She made me who I am today, empty and alone. If she hadn't cut that branch, my daughter would still be with me and we'd still be in District 1. She did cut the branch though and my little girl is gone.

I see Katniss reach her hand to a man in front of her, awaiting his grasp so that she can declare victory in District 2. She is completely exposed, a perfect target. I raise the gun and point it at her chest. My aim is perfect; I know the bullet will hit right where I want it to. This killed innocent District 2 workers, the tributes of most of the Districts and my only family from District 1. She is a killer and she deserves to die. I pull the trigger.

Only moments later I'm shot as well, a rebel probably shot me. They're trying to protect their precious mockingjay, but it's too late, she went down with me.

The last thing I think before taking my final breath is that I'll finally be able to see my daughter again, I'll see my Glimmer.


End file.
